Benutzer Diskussion:Chainpaw/Archiv-2013
2013/Jan Re:Siggi Ja, ich weiß nicht. Ich war lang nicht mehr aktiv und weiß nicht, wie die Regeln momentan sind. Wenn die Regeln auf deiner Seite sind, mach ich dir gerne eine Siggi, du musst mir nur sagen, was da stehen soll und welche Farben. LG 16:18, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) RE:Siggi Hallo, ich habe dir eine Siggi gemacht, weiß aber nicht, ob sie dir gefällt :) Ich gebe dir einfach mal den Link und dann kannst du mir ja sagen, ob ich noch was ändern soll [[Benutzer:Leafpool & Squirrelflight/Sig]] LG ich hatte das ja auch noch garnicht geändert XD Signatur Ich habe das Blau jetzt heller gemacht. [[Benutzer:Leafpool & Squirrelflight/Sig|SIGNATUR]] Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Wenn nicht, sag bescheit :) LG uups D| sry, mein fehler^^ habs geändert und hoffe, es gefällt dir [[Benutzer:Leafpool & Squirrelflight/Sig|Signatur]] GLG :) Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :) Jetzt noch eine Frage~ hast du in einem anderen Wiki schon eine Siggi, weil wenn nicht musst du noch in deinen Privaten einstellungen einen Code eingeben und ein kästchen ankreuzen :/ GLG ^^ Code Also, du gehst auf private einstellungen (rechts oben bei dem minibild von deinem ava) dort ist ein abschneitt SIGNATUR. Dort kreuz du das Kästchen mit dem Wikitext in der Signatur... an. in die Zeile gibst du dann diesen Code ein: Du must auf codeansicht gehen und den code kopieren und alle leerzeichen darin wegmachen, konnt ihn nicht anders schreiebn, da sonst ein anderer link entstanden wäre und der code nichtmehr sichtbar wäre. GLG :) Bild ♥ Hier ein Bildchen für dich :3 17:51, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Frage hey, Geht dein Chat noch? weil meiner geht irgendwie nichtmehr und feders auch nicht... und mich wprd interessieren ob es bei allen so ist oder nur bei uns:D lg [[Benutzer:Brombeerschweif|Brombeerschweif]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Brombeerschweif|Diskussion]]) 18:35, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat okay dann wirds wohl am wiki liegen und nicht am laptop:D haha leaf das hoffe ich mal nicht:DD hehe okay, ich wusste schon immer das mein gewissen nen schaden hat xD hm..okay..das erklärt so einiges..:x xD haha xDD *lachflash* ich hoffe der Chat geht gleich wieder xD haha was macht du äähm.. ich denn? :D lol ich ess ein Eis und merk es nichtmalxD haha ich hab immer wieder nen Lachflash wenn ich an Warheit oder Pflicht denke wo ich dachte Birke meint das ernst xDD oh mist ich hab gehofft das du es vergessen hast...:D also...Birke musste ja das mit den fantasien und Brad pitt schreiben ne? [[Benutzer:Brombeerschweif|Brombeerschweif]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Brombeerschweif|Diskussion]]) 18:49, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß worum es geht. In Wikia gab es Probleme mit dem Chat und allgemein mit Wikia. Und der Chat hat darunter auch gelegen, und ich konnte (wie ich schon sagte) für eine Zeit nicht hier rein (20 min.) In dieser Zeit haben die Wikia-Mitarbeiter das Problem behoben, danke! Liebe Grüße 21:05, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo Leaf, ja dass du weniger Bearbeitungen hast, liegt daran, dass ich die Forum-Seite von der Namenskette einmal gelöscht habe. Diese Diskussion hat ziemlich viele Bearbeitungen die nicht in die Bearbeitungsstatistik mit einfließen sollte. LG 13:34, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Beleidigung Hallo Leaf, ich finde es toll dass du mich darauf aufmerksam machst. Ich werde Ginsterfell erstmal aus dem Chat verbannen. Sowas müsst ihr ja nicht haben und wir auch nicht. Wer sowas schreibt, braucht gar nicht erst herzukommen LG 21:23, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat:o Mein Chat geht wieder nicht ;( Nope meiner geht auch nicht ;(( lg [[Benutzer:Brombeerschweif|Brombeerschweif]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Brombeerschweif|Diskussion]]) 21:29, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild<3 Dank für das schöne Bild<33 [[Benutzer:Brombeerschweif|Brombeerschweif]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Brombeerschweif|Diskussion]]) 17:19, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Wei gesagt nicht sehr schön Bild<3 Hier ich hab ein Bild gemalt..für dich:DD bin aber leider noch nicht so gut im Malen...und hatte natürlich ne Vorlage:D lg 21:38, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) 2013/Feb Test Dies ist lediglich ein test [[Spezial:Beiträge/5.146.124.29|5.146.124.29]] 23:28, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Hei, danke für das Bild es ist echt schön *-* 15:05, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Sooo... fertig :D... nur eine Sache. Das Ding da (oben rechts) ist kein Böses Gesicht ohne Mund, das soll ein Schmetterling sein XDDD naja... LG- deine 16:38, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen :3 Hey Leaf~ also hier ist das Bild das ich gemalt habe als du mir zugeschaut hast :D Bitteschöön:D xD 23:27, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich :) Mein erster Versuch Distelpfote zu malen, ich hoffe es gefällt dir. (habe leider kein gimp) [[Benutzer:RTL for EVER|RTL for EVER]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:RTL for EVER|Diskussion]]) 15:30, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Friends Hey Leaf :) Wir haben ja mal im Chat ne Freundshcaft gegründet^^ Allerdings habe ich gerade gesehn, dass ich noch auf deiner Freundesliste fehle... Wäre schön, wenn du das noch nachtragen könntest :) GLG Bild hier ist es 21:32, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild Here ya go: 2013/März Bild hier bitte^^ 23:35, 1. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bild 12:08, 2. Hoffentlich^^^ Ein letzer Versuch! Sorry! :/ ([[Benutzer:Löwenherz01|Löwenherz01]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Löwenherz01|Diskussion]]) 11:46, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) Das ist auch für dich! Als Entschädigung^^ <333 Und noch ein Bild^^ Ich ab grade voll lust auf malen!^^^:D Und noch eins^^ Hier, für dich! HBL Tröste das Bild^^ Und mich... ;( Für dich in der Hoffnung das du es trösten kannst! Ein Bild für Dich <3 FOR YOU Hier ein Bild für dich !!! <3333333333 Danke für dein Bild , es war sehr schön !!! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir !!! Ich kann leider keine getigerten Katzen !!! (mit Nagellack) ;D XD [[Benutzer:Sonnenstrahl|Sonnenstrahl]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Sonnenstrahl|Diskussion]]) 18:26, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Siggifrage Hi Leaf,kannst du mir vielleicht sagen ob man für Siggis extra eine neue Seite machen muss oder nicht.Schon mal Danke im Voraus.Lg [[Benutzer:Diamantenpelz|Diamantenpelz]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Diamantenpelz|Diskussion]]) 18:49, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Oh,Danke Leaf *knuddel* :3 Lg[[Benutzer:Diamantenpelz|Diamantenpelz]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Diamantenpelz|Diskussion]]) 18:59, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Jetzt habe ich ein Problem.Ich habe die Seite gemacht aber,wie soll man die Siggi dann bei den Einstellungen in die Zeile neben '''Angepasste Signatur '''reinkriegen? Lg [[Benutzer:Diamantenpelz|Diamantenpelz]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Diamantenpelz|Diskussion]]) 19:47, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ein Weltwunder,ich habe eine Siggi gemacht XD Danke nochmal 20:08, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hab dir doch geholfen :( Ich hab dir doch eben geholfen! :( Kurz bevor du gegangen bist, Komm doch wieder ;( Das war doch alles nur Spaß P.S.: ich hoffe das war jetzt nicht nur ein verbindungsfehler oder so, wenn ja, dann.... Peiheinlichich xD (naja, peinlich nicht, aber komisch^^) 20:36, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Also... Holly, Crepi, B-li und Asche waren genauso enttäuscht, wie ich. So gut wie alle eig. Wir alle wollen, dass du wieder kommst. Wirklich und wenn jemand das Gegenteil behauptet dann spring ich sorfort an deine Seite! Versprochen!^^ 20:48, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Jeder hält zu dir! Bitte komm in den Chat *Hundeblick* 21:07, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Dropsi... Das war doch alles nur ein Spiel... Wirklich. Wir (die anderen *pfeif*) wollten doch nichts böses... Es war nur als scherz gedacht, weil wir (die anderen *pfeif*^^) dachten, dass du auch nur ein Spiel machst, ich muss jetzt off ich komm aber in 20 Min. wieder ;') 21:14, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Enthaltung Sofern es keine völlig abstrusen Dinge sind, wie wenn zB jemand schreibt die Katze sollte nicht getigert sein, obwohl sie getigert ist oder sowas, dann natürlich nicht, wobei dann auch Dagegen Bewertungen nicht zählen. Allgemein ist es aber immer besser, wenn dus nach einer Enthaltung verbesserst, wobei es nicht unbedingt gemacht werden muss, nur es ist manchmal auch so, dass jemand dem Enthaltungsuser recht gibt und dann ein Dagegen gibt. 21:58, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Noch ein Bildchen^^ Sorry wenn ich dih nerve, aber es macht voll bock^^ Was ist los Was ist los?? :o ich hab dich angerufen aber du gehst nie dran. auch gehst du nicht auf meine narichten ein. komm doch mal in chat oder ruf mich an. [[Benutzer:Kleinfrost|Kleinfrost]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Kleinfrost|Diskussion]]) 17:37, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) D: Hey Leaf, Ich weiß nicht ob es stimmt, aber du warst heute im Chat irgendwie so ruhig und verschlossen, bist off gegangen ohne was zu sagen und wirktest irgendwie traurig...ob es stimmt weiß ich nicht, kann auch nur einbildung gewesen sein, aber falls was ist bin ich immer für dich da, ich wollte nur das du es weißt, du bist eine meiner besten Freundinnen im Wiki und ich finde es schade wenn du traurig bist...wenn du nicht drüber reden möchtest kann ich das natürlich verstehen, aber falls doch bin ich immer für dich da<3 Lg [[Benutzer:Brombeerschweif|Brombeerschweif]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Brombeerschweif|Diskussion]]) 18:29, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Biiild <333333 19:24, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bildichen ^^ Ich wollte dir mal ein schönes Bild machen ^^ 22:57, 15. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :o Achsoo...ich dachte es währe an mich weil du ja gestern auch gesagt hast du ich für dich gestorben bin wegen der Warheit oder Pflicht aufgabe... [[Benutzer:Brombeerschweif|Brombeerschweif]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Brombeerschweif|Diskussion]]) 18:22, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen für dich^^ Hey du^^ Mir ist grade aufgefallen, dass ich dir noch nichts auf deine Diskussionsseite geschrieben habe und noch kein Bild gemalt habe o.O Das ändere ich hiermit^^ 19:20, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bumblestripe Hey, Wenn Tau dir das gesagt hat, frag am besten bei ihr nochmal nach. Ich bin gerade nicht ausreichend informiert um das beantworten zu können ^^ - 11:32, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ach Leaf!^^ ;( Leaf! Bitte! Ich habe dich sooo lieb! Du bist einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben, ich .....heule gerade! Wirklich! BITTE KOMM ZURÜCK! Die dich soooo lieb habende PS: Was du mir alles gegeben hast: - Freundschaft - eine Sig. -ICH HAB DICH LIEB! Don't leave *Löwenherz01 ist dem Chat beigetreten. *3:26 Löwenherz01 ;8 *3:26 Aschenfell Was den Löwe? *3:26 Löwenherz01 Leaf...sie kommt gar nicht mehr in den Chat!! *Lest mal auf ihrem Profil! *3:27 StrangerInTheShadows Wz *3:27 Habichtfeder64 omg!! warum? *3:28 Löwenherz01 Dabei...ist sie eine der wichtigsten Menschen im Wiki! Für mich! Sie ist im Wiki mein BF! *heult in echt!* *3:28 Aschenfell Löwe..das habe ich schon gelesen... *3:28 Löwenherz01 *heult* *3:28 Habichtfeder64 *heult auch los* * *3:29 StrangerInTheShadows Oo *3:29 Aschenfell *Versucht die beiden verzweifelt und selber traurig zu trösten ._.* *3:29 Löwenherz01 Leaf!!! ;8 *3:29 Habichtfeder64 warum!!!!! warum nur!!! *heult immer weiter* *3:29 Aschenfell ._." *3:30 Habichtfeder64 sie wurde doch nicht ausgeschlossen!! nnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn leaf!!!! *(sorry für spam) *3:31 Aschenfell Oh man bald sind wir ünter einen tränenmeer ._. *unter* *seufzt* *3:32 Habichtfeder64 Herbst ist schon total durchnäst*kann einfach nicht aufhören zu heulen* *sie war so ein guter mensch.. *3:32 Löwenherz01 LEAF!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOMM ZURÜCK!! (sry vor caps...aber es muss sein!) *schüttelt sich vor heulen* So, siehst du, die haben dich alle gern und wollen, dass du bleibst. Du hast die Wahl... MfG [[Benutzer:StrangerInTheShadows|StrangerInTheShadows]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:StrangerInTheShadows|Diskussion]]) 14:36, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Leaf... Falls du dies liest...Das habe ich für dich getahn! http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:L%C3%B6wenherz01/WICHTIG! Überzeugt dich das ein bisschen! Leaf...ICH HAB DICH LIEB! KOMM ZURÜCK! <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Vorschlag! Leaf, was wäre wenn wir uns im Englischem Chat treffen? Jetzt! Dann können wir reden! Bittte! PS: Habicht hat schon vor lauter Tränen den Chat unter Wasser gesetzt! Bitte komm in den Englischen Chat! Hey :( Hey L&S! Ich hab Löwes Blog gelesen und echt, ich hab das gar nicht mitbekommen ;( Bitte, bitte komm doch wieder. Wahrscheinlich hat das keiner so gemeint, komm, gib doch allen noch mal ne Chance, es wird schon wieder. Always look on the bright side of life... ignore the darkness in front of you, but think about your friends and it will vanish forever. Friends are always there, invisible, guiding your life, helping you, even if you don't recognize, like flowers under the snow, like stars at day. Komm doch bitte nochmal, bitte, bitte ;( Hoffe ganz doll, dass du wieder zurückkommst 15:22, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Natürlich geht das! Komm schon. Du hast einen starken Charakter, Willensstärke und eine Kettensäge - nicht zu vergessen jede Menge Schinken ;) Komm doch in den Chat. Es ist grad nicht viel los und ich bin auch da. Bitte, for me. Es ist nämlich echt doof sich über Diskussionseiten miteinander zu unterhalten ;) Bitte, 15:29, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey, komm schon, dass ist eine der dümmsten Ausreden, die ich bislang gehört habe, komm schon! Letzter Versuch, es sind nicht alle sooo schlimm. Es wird schon wieder. Auch die schlimmste und schwerste Zeit im Leben ist irgendwann vorüber. Ein (sehr creatives) Gleichnis von mir: Du bist im Moment wie eine Pflanze, die ausgegraben wurde. Ohne Halt, ohne zuvericht. Abgeschnitten von allem um dich herum. Aber diese Pflanze treibt neue Wurzeln, findet wieder Halt, Kraft, Hoffnung und zuversicht. Gib nicht auf. Treibe neue Wurzeln und richte dich wieder auf 15:36, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey, komm schon, Du weißt nichts bevor du es nicht ausprobiert hast! Rappel dich auf, spring über deinen eigenen Schatten und geh in den Chat! 15:45, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Na und? Also echt, ist doch egl, was sie sagt, ignoriere sie einfach. Was ist eine einzelne gegen viele? Eine gegen eine Gemeinschaft? Was kann sie schon gegen Freundschaft ausmachen? Ist doch egal! 15:50, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab mit Leo geredet. Sie hat das nie so gemeint, sie hat nichts gegen dich, echt nicht! 15:56, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Sie schrieb: Leaf ist mir nicht egal und ich mag sie auch Also wirklich ;) Du kannst schon kommen 16:00, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Geh on, dann kannst du sie fragen ;) Komm schon! 16:06, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Im englischen Warrior Cats würde ich sagen: Keep your fur on, nobody will eat you up. Calm down and move on - don't be a coward!Mach schon - Trau dich! 16:12, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Sag mal Leaf, bitte, dass sie wenigstens kurz in den Chat kommen soll, um mit mir zu reden, ich hasse es, sowas auf Disks zu klären, für mich viel zu öffentlich und unübersichtlich :/ 16:13, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) You see? bitte, bitte überwinde dich! 16:16, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Re: Bumblestripe Ja, da hast du recht, das muss weg zumal es, wenn er eine BotC Version brauen ''würde'' sowieso ne Schülerversion bräuchte, aber gut da das ja erledigt ist, ich habs entfernt. Sry nochmal xD 16:38, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wilkommen zurück^^ Dafür das du über deinen Schatten gesprungen, und zurück gekommen bist :3333 Deine Beste Freundinn Löwe :33 <3 hy leafpool ich finde du bist der beste und ich wolte dich fragen ob du mir mehr über dovepaw erzälen kanst [[Spezial:Beiträge/176.7.103.187|176.7.103.187]] 10:56, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Finster wars... ...der Frost glizerte an den Reifbedeckten Blättern und ein Stern erhellte den Nachthimmel...Na? Erraten? Hier ist Finsterfrost/stern^^ HDL<33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Danke ♥ Danke für dein schönes Bild! *w* 14:27, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) geh nicht... Leaf, willst du es dir nicht nochmal überlegen? du hast hier sehr viele freunde gefunden... wirst du denn im wiki weiterhon aktiv sein? wenn nicht... du hast doch so viele tolle CA's gemalt, was wird dann aus ihnen? ich hab dich dolle lieb~deine 15:37, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) aber... aber bleibst du im wiki aktiv? du hast doch so viele tolle ca's, die angenommen wurden und auch welche, die noch bewertet werden :( und wir könnten per diski im kontakt bleiben ;( 15:42, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) oh, danke leaf♥♥♥ PS: wahrscheinlich kann ich bleifuß nicht nehmen ;( ich glaub, ich find keine mehr ;( 16:08, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) D: Du sag ma, kommst du wirklich nicht mehr? ich dachte, dass du es nicht ernst meintest.. D: Bitte schreib! :'( 17:12, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Aber... Aber... D: Wieso denn? 19:51, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Okay, das kann ich wirklich verstehen... Ich bin darüber auch nicht sehr begeistert, ich mag Veränderungen auch nicht, aber so ist das Leben... Veränderungen gehören dazu. Alte gehen, neue kommen. Es war schon immer so. Denkst du, ich liebe es, wenn so gut, wie jeden tag ein neuer User kommt? D: Ganz ehrlich... Nichts gegen die Höflichen, aber früher war das so, dass man nicht gleich nach dem aller ersten tag im Chat mit tausenden von Herzen begrüßt wurde O.o Das hört sich zwar komisch an, musste aber mal gesagt werden XD. naja, jetzt zu dir. Du bist doch beliebt im Chat! Und den anderen Satz hab ich i-wie nicht ganz kapiert...sry^^ 23:29, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke <333 Danke für das wunderschöne Bild <33333 19:46, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) DD: Ich habe gerade das auf deinem Profil gelesen und bin ehrlich gesagt total geschockt D: Ich habe in letzter Zeit schon bemerkt das du dich irgendwie "anders" verhalten hast als früher, du wirktest irgendwie Traurig... ich wusste nie wieso und habe mir ehrlich gedanken darüber gemacht ob es vielleicht auch an mir liegen könnte...Jetzt wo ich das auf deinem Profil gelesen habe kann ich auch verstehen wieso du in letzter Zeit so "traurig" warst, aber wir wissen ja jetzt was dich bedrückt hat und können unser verhalten gegenüber dir ändern indem wir dich mehr beachten...Vielleicht geht es dir dann wieder besser, jeder soll sich hier doch wohl fühlen und wenn du es nicht tust können wir versuchen dir zu helfen und das wieder zu ändern. Ich vermisse dich im Chat und würde alles versuchen damit es dir wieder besser geht... :'( lg Ich kann verstehen das du dich bei so vielen Leuten nichtmehr so wohl fühlst...Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das alle aus dem Chat das nicht mit Absicht gemacht haben und dich damit sicher nicht verletzen wollen bzw. es nicht mit absicht gemacht haben :( Okay..ich werde das so Akzeptieren denn überreden möchte ich dich nicht, das würde die sache glaube ich auch nicht besser für dich machen :( Ich fänd es toll zwischedurch noch was von dir zu hören, können ja vielleicht noch über Skype zwischendurch schreiben oder einfach auf den Disks... Ich hoffe das es dir mit deiner Entscheidung wenigstens besser geht und du dich wohler fühlst :) Ich fände es toll wenn du irgendwann in den Chat zurück kommen würdest..manchmal reicht es einfach eine geraume Zeit auszeit zu nehme und sich zu erholen, vielleicht geht es dir danach besser und du bist wieder in der Laune den Chat zu besuchen :) Ich kann dir jedenfalls sagen, dass wir uns alle freuen würden :D Okay, ob du wieder kommst ist deine Entscheidung, ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher das wir uns alle riesig freuen würden, und es ist schön trotzdem noch was von dir zu hören, schließlich bist du ein Teil von mir, Mein Gewissen^^ Okay das freut mich :) Ich hoffe du bist glücklicher mit deiner Entscheidung, denn das ist erstmal am wichtigsten :D *gerührt* Hi Leaf :) Tut mir irgendwie Leid, unter diesen Umständen mit dir zu schreiben :/ Jedenfalls wollte ich mich für die tolle Traubenkatze bedanken, das ist echt süß ;( Hab dich lied <33 :) LG ~ 18:16, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) 2013/Apr 1. April im Warriors Wiki :D Hi, Leaf :D Schau mal, was im Warriors Wiki abgeht: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles die stellen Bilder mit Nicolas Cage Gesichtern in die Artikel xDD LG ~ 17:24, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hi, Leaf, nochmal :/ Langsam versteh ich dich echt :( es wird immer mehr, als würde jeder jeden ignorieren.. Ich hab einmal versucht, auf mich aufmerksam zu machen und gesagt, meine Klassenkamerdin hat, als sie noch klein war, ihre Katze in die Waschmaschine gesteckt, was ja auch wirklich wahr ist, aber die einzigen, die darauf überhaupt reagiert haben, haben gelacht ._. Ich weiß noch nicht genau was ich machen soll, zwei Taktiken hab ich ja, ich glaub, ich die 2. :/ LG ~ 08:15, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich kann dich verstehen Aju Leaf, Ich kann dich verstehen. Naja es kommen so viele neue User alle werden als erstes nur beachtet dann kommen neue man wird ignoriert und dann ist man ''verschollen''. Aber es ist mir egal ob ich ignoriert werde ... oder nicht, ich aktezptiere es und naja ... ich bin eher ein stiller Typ (jedenfalls vor Mitternacht). Ich kann dich ja verstehen ... aber dann gleich den Chat so schweifen lassen ... Ich zwingen dich nicht in den Chat zu kommen ... Ich bitte dich darum. Natürlich kannst du bei mir all dein Frust rauslassen ich kann dich wirklich sehr gut verstehen. Aber weißt du aus dem Chat zu verschwinden und irgentwann wieder aufzutauchen ist keine Lösung ... Denk doch an deine Freunde, die dich so sehr vermissen werden. Ich finde es im Chat seltsam wenn dauernt ein neuer Haufen User kommt und seit neustem wichtig ist. Aber die meisten neuen verschwinden schnell (weiß net wieso). Ich verliere sogar oft dem Überblick wer überhaupt noch richtig hier aktiv ist ... Naja ... du kannst dich immer an mich wenden egal ob du im Chat bist oder nicht! Grüße 09:30, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich versteht dich jetzt voll und ganz Ich weiß jetzt GENAU, was du meintest. Heute wurd ich nur noch ignoriert. Alle haben nur mit den neuen gequatscht. Ich konnte ALLES sagen und die haben alle nur weitergeredet. Schön. Sie haben über fußball geredet ._. ja, schön! Das ich mal wegen "Fußball" in den Hintergrund gesetzt werde ist ja wohl das letzte! Ich glaubs einfach nicht und als ich dann gesagt hab: "Okay, wenn mich niemand beachtet geh ich!" Und die reden immer weiter und zwar wer? Die neuen! Ich will jetzt keine Namen nennen, aber soetwas geht nicht. Dann hat endlich mal jemand drauf geantwortet, aber toll... Es war die selbe Ausrede, wie immer: "Wir haben dich nicht ignoriert D:" Immer diese Ausrede, ich kanns nicht hören -.- Sry, wenn ich mich jetzt an dir ausrede, aber ich glaub du bist einer der Einzigsten, die das verstehen. Ich vermisse dich wirklich ;'( Es ist so leer im Chat ohne die liebe PAD ;( Mein Pinkel-Anregendes-Dingsbums ;( Komm bitteee wieder DX HDGDL- 22:22, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Leaf, du gehst doch nicht wirklich oder? Du...kommmst doch nicht in den Chat weil du in Bayern bist, oder? Bitte sagt das das stimmt! Ich...würde für immer traurig, und zerstört sein! ;( UND NATÜRLICH: FROHE OSTERN!!!!! Ich wünsche dir tausend Ostereier und BITTE komm wieder in den Chat! HDSOOOL<333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 :'( Leaf ich vermisse dich im Chat :'( Irgendwie fehlt da was im Chat ohne dich, es ist nichtmehr so wie früher ... Ich kann verstehen warum du nichtmehr kommst...Ich hoffe es geht dir jetzt besser mit der Entscheidung nichtmehr zu kommen...Vielleicht könnten wir uns ja mal in einem anderen Wiki in nem Chat treffen? Oder gehst du niergends mehr in den Chat? :( Hab dich ganz doll lieb und vermisse dich <3333333333333333333333333333333333333 lg Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht... Aber denk doch an deine Freunde. Ich weiß du kommst dir von ihnen ignoriert vor. Aber glaub mir sie vermissen dich. Sie haben dich ''lieb''. Ich zwinge dich nicht in den Chat zu kommen ich kann dich höchstens nur bitten ... Grüße 23:40, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern Ich wollte dir nachträglich frohe Ostern wünschen LG Birke Und schade das du nicht mir in den Chat kommt. Ich kann dich verstehen das du enttäuscht bist. Falls ich dich auf nicht beachtet habe tut es mir leid. Ich hoffe das du mir verzeihen könntest, aber ich könnte es auch verstehen wenn du es nicht tust Birke Ja, aber denk daran ... Okay, mir fällt nichts gutes ein ... Ich weiß ja wie es dir geht. Aber hast du keinen Drang in den Chat zu sehen? Deine Freunde glücklich zu machen, indem du bei ihnen bist? Grüße 14:38, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich wünsche dir trotzdem alles gute! :3333 Leaf, ich habe verstanden, das es für dich hier einen Punkt gibt wo du sagst: Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich finde es sehr traurig und sehr schade das du gehst, aber falls du mal wieder kommst, weißt du wo du mich findest! Ich werde immer für dich da sein! Mit freundlichen und liebevollen Grüßen PS: Ich habe viele Sachen die mich an dich erinnern! Ich werde dich NIEMALS vergessen! *HUG* <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Bildichen für dich Für dich ^^ : Zeitform Hallo Chainpaw, ich sehe, dass du fleißig an den Zeitformen arbeitest. Jedoch sieht es nicht sehr vorteilhaft aus wenn alles im Perfekt verfasst ist. Als Zeitform für Artikel sollte stets das Präteritum gelten. Sofern man nicht ein Buchartikel verfasst, dieser wird im Präsens verfasst. Man sollte hier nur zwischen Aktiv und Passiv unterscheiden. z.B. griffen an/wurde angegriffen. LG 07:50, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo, noch mal. Ja hast recht. Tut mir leid, dass ich selbst jetzt verwirrt war. Jedoch sollten wir darauf achten möglichst wenig Perfekt zu nutzen, da es sich durch die ständige Verwendung von haben nicht sehr vorteilhaft liest. Dann änder dies ins Präsens. Der Rattenschuppen-Artikel sowie einige andere müssten auch umgeschrieben werden. LG 08:05, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Siggi^^ Danke das du mir die Siggi umgeändert hast! Ich hoffe ich habe dir nicht zuviel Arbeit gemacht :) 17:20, 16. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Chain, kannst du mal deine Signatur überprüfen, ob diese richtig ist? Notfalls würde ich mal drüber gucken, weil uns ein Fehler im CA bei deiner Siggi aufgefallen ist. Siehe [[Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art#Shrewpaw|hier]] LG 17:24, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Hab mal deine Siggi geändert. Scheinbar ist sie wieder normal. Vielleicht lag es an der Weiterleitung oder hast du daran noch mal rumgebastelt? ^^ - LG 17:44, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) For You ~ Hey, Ich hab dir auch mal ein Bildchen gemalt :D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3 Ich glaube das Shading ist noch etwas zu stark, habs aber erst jetzt gesehen :x lg Schlucht Hey Chain, toll, dass du wieder mithilfst. ^^ Ja du hast recht, dass kannst du gerne ändern. LG re... Hast du? D: Hab ich nicht gesehn :x mit dem wb, ja, aber mit dem ersten nicht D: Und dann bist du auch die einzigste :s (Vllt. sponn mein Chat vorhin :/ weil ich ha nur gesehn, wie Sprenkelchen "huhn" gesagt hat und du: *füttert huhn* Dann hab ich was gesagt und bin gegangen...) und auch wenn... dann bist ud die eunzigste, sonst interessiert ich ja niemand mehr für mich v.v 17:30, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ja, vorhin hat niemand mich begrüßt (nur du, was ich nicht gesehen habe) Und dann hat nur Sprenkelchen mich begrüßt. Und genau 2 von mindestens 6 anderen haben hi gesagt... andere haben einfach weiter geschrieben, wie ich das mit bekommen hab. Ganz ehrlich... da war auch mal anders. Weißt du noch, als du mal gesagt hast, dass, weil Neue User kommen, du dich ausgeschlosen fühlst? Das passiert mir jetzt auch! Es kommen immer mehr User, wo ich so'n Gefühl habe, dass die das mit Absicht machen, dass sie mich ignorieren... Früher war der chat besser. Keiner war ausgeschlossen, alle waren nett und jetzt... ich möchte jetzt nicht gemein klingen, aber das ist meine Meinung und ich glaub du bist die Einzigste, die das versteht... 17:42, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bildichen für dich Hi Leaf, ich bin dir sehr dankbar dass du so nett zu mir bist! Das ist für dich :-) LG Mais RE:MSP Hey Leaf :3 Tja da kann man wohl nichts ändern //: Eqqaal :3 ♥ 16:44, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bildchen (: Ich hab dir mal spontan etwas gemalt, Hoffe es gefällt dir <3333333 ~ Dawn ♥ ._. Hey, Ich wusste nicht du das ihn auch hast D: Ehrlich, das war keine Absicht :'( Ich werd ihn ändern, sorry ich wusste das echt nicht :( 12:19, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) 2013/Mai Wolkensterns Reise Hey, Ja, du kannst gerne schon mal anfagen einige Artikel zu ändern, wenn du gerade Zeit hast, es wäre allerdings schön, wenn du nicht einfach zufällig irgendwelche Artikel änderst, sondern nach der Linkliste bzw Kategorieseite also alphabetisch vorgehst (sofern du das nicht sowieso schon tust), damit sich auch mehrere Leute gleichzeitig der Sache widmen können, ohne sich in die Quere zu kommen. LG 13:34, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) BBIILLDD Hi Chain, Hier ist ein Bild für dich ^^ 10:08, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re: Augen Wieso versuchst du nicht, einfach den dunkleren Ton, den man zum schattieren benutzt noch dunkler zu machen? Zwischen dem gelb und schwarz ist eine ganze Spannweite und meistens muss man zwei, vielleicht sogar drei Schatturtöne nehmen. 14:09, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Versuch es doch erstmal. Zur Not kannst du immernoch einen tick ins orangene gehen 14:14, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke hi chain, danke nochmal fuer das bild. du bist voll nett. bin gern deine freundin. [[Benutzer:Schattenpelz123|Schattenpelz123]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenpelz123|Diskussion]]) 14:48, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) oO Hey, Was meintest du mit "Ich kann das alles nicht mehr" gerade im Chat? D: Es ist doch jetzt nichts vorgefallen, oder? :'( glg 17:36, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) okay, ich frage mich sie mal :( 17:40, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Okay ich weiß jetzt was passiert ist, aber sie meinte das mit den Edits doch nicht böse sondern einfach als soetwas wie einen Freundschaftlichen "Wettkampf" D: 17:50, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Klar, ich kann mir vorstellen wie du dich jetzt fühlst...und es ist bestimmt kein tolles Gefühl :( Aber du kennst sie ja gut und weißt doch bestimmt das sie es niemals böse meinen würde sondern einfach nur Freundschaftlich D: 18:11, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Okay, jeder hat zu sowas ja seine eigene Meinung ^^ Ich hoffe bloß, das sich das wieder regelt :/ 18:35, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Gedicht Hallo chain, hier ist ein gedicht fuer dich. (nicht selbst geschrieben!) WARRIOR CATS Du kannst sie nicht sehen, sie schleichen vorbei. Katzen des Schattens, so werden sie genannt. Mal sind sie hier, mal sind sie dort und immer noch am selben Ort. Sie leben verborgen, tief im Wald, ihr ganzes Leben, ob es warm ist oder kalt. Wenn du sie suchst, findest du nichts, doch gehst du in ihren Wald, so glaub mir, sie werden dich holen: Ein Rascheln, ein Schrei und dann ist es auch schon vorbei! [[Benutzer:Schattenpelz123|Schattenpelz123]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenpelz123|Diskussion]]) 19:17, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild Hey Chain, ich danke dir ganz herzlich für das liebe Bild. Schade, dass ich gerade nicht zu euch in den Chat komme. LG 09:45, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Thx Hay danke für dein schönes Bild es ist echt total cool! *-----------*Habe dir auc mal eins gemacht hoffe es gefällt dir LG Mais Bild das ist mein erstes bild... :) [[Benutzer:Schattenpelz123|Schattenpelz123]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenpelz123|Diskussion]]) 10:58, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) für meine Beschte <3 [[Benutzer:Schattenpelz123|Schattenpelz123]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenpelz123|Diskussion]]) 13:32, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildchen :3 Hab dir ein Bildchen gemalt :3 Nur zu Info, es gibt einen Stempel in Gimp, der das schöne Muster hinbekommen hat xD Aber ne, das meiste davon hab ich gemalt bzw ausgebessert^^ 15:54, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re: Quellen Bei den anderen Seiten wie Schafe oder Pferde fehlen die Referenzen zwar (noch), aber es wäre esser, wenn du die Beschreibung gleich mit Referenzen belegst. 16:18, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) <3 Hier for you <33333[[Benutzer:Schattenpelz123|Schattenpelz123]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenpelz123|Diskussion]]) 18:01, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Siggi Sry, wenn ich nerve aber könntst du mir meinen Siggispruch ändern? Wer keinen Mut zu träumen hat, hat auch keinen Mut zu kämpfen LG 09:55, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ok, thx 09:35, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild Schattenpelz123 Vorlagen Hallo Chain, entschuldige, dass ich dich damit die ganze Zeit belästige aber- es geht mal wieder um die Vorlagen. Du hast mir ja gesagt, ich soll auf das Bild klicken, dann Rechtsklick und neuer Tab, dann speichern. Das PROBLEM ist, wenn ich auf dass Bild klicke und dann Rechtsklick klicke, geht das "Bild in neuem Fenster/Tab öffnen" nicht. Stattdessen mache ich als erstes Rechtsklick "bild in neuem Fenster/Tab öffnen", dann nochmal draufklicken, Rechtsklick und speichern. Trotzdem ist der Hintergrund schwarz, und wenn ich in weiß fülle, gehen naturlich auch die Randlinien weg, dann sieht man die Katze nicht mehr... Bitte bitte hilf mir!!! [[Benutzer:Glitzerstern|Glitzerstern]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Glitzerstern|Diskussion]]) 13:12, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bitte eine Siggi :( Man kann sich doch die Siggi von jmd. machen lassen, oder? Entschuldige, sber ich kenn mich da nicht so aus :( Also, WENN es geht, kannst du mir dann eine machen büdde? #Name: Sonnenstern #Farbe des Namen (Mit Farbverlauf möglich): Gelb, Orange, Rot Farbverlauf #Schriftart des Namens: Darfst du entscheiden, aber i-was schönes, verschlungenes... #Spruch: If you've got the heart of a Warrior... #Farbe des Spruches (Auch mit Farbverlauf möglich ): Gelb, Orange Farbverlauf #Schriftart des Spruches: I-was was zu der Schriftart des Namens passt :) Darfs du entscheiden :) Glitzerstern 13:37, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC)Glitzerstern Schadeee... okay, ich strenge mich an und... kannst du mir dann eine Siggi machen? (haha ich nerve total) Glitzerstern 13:41, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC)Glitzerstern Danke... ja, ich habs endlich geschafft :) omg DU BIST DIE BESTE CHAIN!!!! Glitzerstern 13:52, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC)Glitzer Happy Birthday<333333 Happy Birthday to you, Happy Bithday to you, Happy Bithday liebes Gewissen, Happy Birthday to you<3333333333333 :D Du kennst es zwar schon aber ich geb es dir hier auch nochmal :) Ich hoffe, du hast einen schönen Geburtstag :) 22:25, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday <33333333333333333333 Ich weiß, ich hab dir ja schon gratuliert, aber ich machs jetzt noch Mal mit nem 2. Geschenk für dich :3 Eig wollt ich 'n .gif draus machen, aber das hat alles niht ganz funktioniert :/, naja xD Aller liebste Geburtstags-Grüße, 15:23, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY <333333333333333333333333333333 Happy Birtday to Chain, Happy Birthday to paw, Happy Birthday dear Chainpaw, Happy Birthday to '''''YOU!''''' Alles Gute zum Geburtstag CHAIN :) 15:55, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Chain!! Ja, von mir auch alles alles Gute!! Das Geschenk dauert leider noch etwas :) |[[User:Glitzerstern|Glitzerstern]]}}Sonnenstern Ich hab mal gehört, man muss die Bilder i.wie bewerten lassen (versteh ich nicht) Muss ich das auch machen, wenn ich dir eins schicken will? Kann ich i.ein Bild nehmen oder muss es eine Vorlage von hier sein? (UTC)Sonnenstern Happy B-day und so ;) Hallo Chainy ;) Erst mal alles Gute zum Geburtstag nachträglich. Wie alt bist du jetzt eig? Wir haben ja am gleichen Tag Geburtstag und ich fänds iwie cool, wenn wir genau gleich alt wären xD Lg, [[Benutzer:Mystery99|Mystery99]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mystery99|Diskussion]]) Ich bin auch 14 geworden ! :D Yeah, wir sind genau gleich alt^^ Cool ;) Glg [[Benutzer:Mystery99|Mystery99]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mystery99|Diskussion]]) 20:50, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Thx Hay Leaf ich danke dir das du mich auf das mit dem Spitznamen aufmerksam gemacht hast... Habe dir ein bild gemacht nachträglich zum Gebi hoffe das es dir gefällt LG Mais Leaf.... ;( ;( ;( D; D; Leaf sory mein Compi hat gespinnt und deshalb kahm dein B-day present nicht an!!! Ich habe es ein wenig überarbeitet... Und Bitte Leaf BITTE!!!! I <3 U so much!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 PS: :33333333 Happy Birthday Chain!!!(Nachträglich...) Hey Chain! Nochmal alles Gute nachträglich, und tadaaaa: hier ist dein Geschenk!! Hab dich sowas von lieb, deine [[User:Glitzerstern|Glitzerstern]] 18:58, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC)Sonne Ich dachte... .....wir wären beste Freunde im Wiki... aber Leaf...''''' WARUM '''''hast du mich aus deiner FL-Liste gelöscht?? Das tut '''''weh''''' Leaf...das ätte ich '''''echt '''''nicht gedacht!!! DDDD; PS: Wenn du nicht mehr willst das du auf meiner stehst sag es ruhig!!!! ;( Nochmal '''ES TUT SEHR WEH!!!!!''' DD; Ok wie du willst! Ich habe dir doch die Gründe gesagt!!! Und .....Leaf du bist kaltherziger als ich dachte!!! Ab sofort bist du mir dann eben egal!! Meinetwegen kannst du bleiben und gehe wie du willst! Und wenn ich deswegen heule schäme ich mich!!! .. Leaf......ich habe es nicht absichtlich gemacht!! Nicht bewusst! Hättest du was gesagt hätten wirdas klären können! Aber SO nicht!! Nicht so unforher gesagt, nicht so gemein!!! Noch was.. Hi Leaf ich wollte sagen das es eine schöne Zeit mit dir war und dich das nie vergessen werde! Aber wenn du das nicht mehr willst soll es so sein. Ich wollte nur sagen das ich es Schade finde jemanden aus seiner FL zu streichen weil die Schule wichtiger als I-net ist. Und könntest du mir bitte sagen an wen ich mich jetzt wegen der Siggi wenden muss? Alles gute PS. Hallo mein Name ist Löwenherz01. Du kannst mich ruhig Löwe nennen^^ Darf ich dich auf meien FL eintragen? :) :D Hi Leaf :) möchtest du ''mich ''auf deine fL tun? Ich hatte gearde eine schwierige Freundschaft hinter mir und möchte das vergessen in dem ich Freunde finde.... eine BF habe ich noch nicht...aber das kann ja werden :D Eine frage....wegen meiner siggi...diese Freundin hat sie mir gemacht und nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein will.....kannst du mit ihr reden ob du das überhehmen kannst? herzlich Erinnern Ich soll dich anschreiben das du nicht Briarpaw zu Wurzelpfote ändern sollst, da das in keinem deutschen buch bestätigt ist [[Benutzer:Birkenstern111]] 17:36, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Es tut mir leid! Hay leaf ich bins Mais ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen...wenn es dir so vorkommt als würde ich dir Frotflügel oder Löwenherz weg nehmen wollen... Ich wollte es nicht bitte verzeih mir ...es tut mir wirklich leid ;( LG deine 08:26, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ok Hay ähm.. falls du Löwes geheimnis meinst..das weiß ich auch aber bitte sag mir was du meinst weil sonst kann ich ja nix ändern und ich habe das gefühl das alle auf mich sauer sind und ich weiß nicht warum...Bitte hilf mir... 08:35, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) DANKEEEEE! Hi Leaf ich hab ein Bildi für dich^^ Und die lieb! Danke das du mir noch eine change gegeben hast! Ich habe dich sehr lieb! deine Ein BBIILLDD :3 For you^^ 10:41, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re: Sparrowpelt Ja, wäre besser wenn du auch gleich die langhaarversion nimmst 16:57, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) :( Leaf..wir haben uns doch '''wirklich '''wieder vertragen oder? Oder?? weil....ich...wenn wir uns wieder vertragen haben...oder bist du noch misstrauisch...? Weil...ich nicht auf deiner FL stehe...also...bitte sag mir ob das seine gründe hat^^ PS: Ich freu mich tooooooooooooootal das wir wieder Freunde sind^^ :33 Begriffserklärungen Es ist schön, dass du im Wiki helfen möchtest, aber gerade Begriffserklärungen brauchen keine Kategorien. Also bitte hör damit auf, sie zu kategorisieren. LG 18:02, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja, aber Aki sagt, es ist nicht nötig 18:08, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wir Admins klären zuerst, wie es geregelt werden soll. Bis dahin, denke ich, erstmal so lassen. 18:18, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke<3333333333333 Das ist fast genauso geworden wie das von Sprenkel(von der farbe)und es ist echt wunderschön!!!'''Danke<3333333''' Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder im Chat.Bis bald LG [[Benutzer:Schlammjunges12|Schlammjunges12]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Schlammjunges12|Diskussion]]) 11:16, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Weil weil ich selten on kann da mein PC kapuut ist und ich den von meinen Vater benutzen muss. Außerdem darf ich eig nurnoch eine Stunde am PC Chat Nein :/ Chat Leaf, Frage: Geht dein Chat auch nicht? PS: was ich Fragen wollte...könntest du meine Siggi nochmal ändern? Statt'' Don't worry! Say shit and be happy'' soll da stehen : ''Do,Do,Dovenwing I like'' Danke :3 Und jetzt? :( Wollen wir uns im Erfindungs Wiki Chat treffen? Englisch???? :( Blöb -.- Und....... dann reden wir halt über Disk. ^-^ Bin eh noch 2 Stunden alleine :D *hug* Noch da??? Dumdumdumdumdata :D Eine Frage: Könntest du das Do,Do,Dovenwing I like in hellblau machen? Aber nicht zu hell? Und jetzt...das blau von Löwe....etwas heller? :) nIcht sooo hell... ;) Danke :333 Man T.T wan geht der Chat wieder.... :( Na dann! Herzlichen Glückwunsch^^ Warte! Ich habe eine Idee...damit dir nicht langweilig wird...könntest du dein selben Hell Ton mal in Grün versuchen? Nöööööööööööö Leaf komm schnell! Der Chat geht wieder! Leaf...geht der Chat bei dir auch nicht? Bitte komm wieder Leaf! 15:20, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Gucke mal... das habe ich selber gemalt^^ ??? Leaf...was meinst du? Fallst du das mit Sunny meinst... HDG heißt hab dich gerne...oder was meinst du? Leaf....was habe ich denn jetzt gemacht? ;( Ich habe dich doch beachtet....Leaf...ist die Change vorbei?!? HDGGGGGGGGGGGGDL PS: Ich hoffe nicht DD; Ich dachte wir sind wieder.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8Y8ZR3Wgv8 Freunde.... Hay joo hay ich bins Mais ich wollte mich entschuldigen ich stehe deiner und Löwes Freundschaft im weg ;( Ich will nicht das du sauer auf Löwe bist und sie deshalb weint. Ich muss nicht Löwen abff... sein aber ich bin Frostis und ich werde es auch immer bleiben. Bitte habe verständnis... Ich will eure Freundschaft doch nicht zerstören!!! Ich will doch nur mit Frosti befreundet seine es war damals so und bleibt auch so! bitte sei nicht sauer oder traurig... 10:49, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hier Ich hoffe du kannst es lesen HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL Danke Hi Leaf ich wollte mich bedanken. Ich habe Mais freundschaft nicht aufgegeben. Aber deine auch nicht.Mais ist eine sehr gute Freundin und du meine Abf...wenn du das willst! Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben! Versprochen! Friends 4 ever 1 Frage....wenn du nicht mehr willst, an wen muss ich mich mit der siggi wenden? Einen schönen abend noch! [[Benutzer:Löwenherz01|Löwenherz01]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Löwenherz01|Diskussion]]) 19:45, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Tamtamaaa Bitee ein buntes bildi für dich<333 und für löwe da ich ja das schwarz weiß auf löwes gemacht habe ist da bunte für dich :D LG deine 11:56, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Nur freunde? Hi Leaf...ich wollte fragen..nun ja..ich kann dich einfach nicht vergessen. Und..wie findest du den Vorschlag das wir einfach nur normlae Freunde sind^^ Nicht ABFUI.... Herzlich deine PS: Willst...willst du dich am DO mit mir im Chat treffen und...willst du in meinem 2. Start auf der FL stehen..Leaf...willst du mich als Freundin? Ich will dich nämlich SO sehr! DD; "Endlich" Bildi Hi Leafi hier das Bild habe ich gemalt! Sorry das es etwas undeutlich ist aber...der Radiergummi kam etwas öfter zum einsatz *hust* HBDGGGGGgggDL Glitzer-Einhörnchen *.* Hier du Einhörnchen xDDD HDGGGGGGGDL Chatt Hay ja bei mir geht der chatt noch komisch das er dich rausgeworfen hat ... 13:16, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Da? Hi Leafi du rosa Glitzereinhorn bist du gerade on? wenn ja pls komm in Chat Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 08:58, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) sorry aber meine mom wollte das ich Querflöte üben sollte...kommst du wieder? Bitte, bitte! Leaf ich bin jetzt fertig und stehe voll und ganz zu der Verfügung des RPG's! Bitte komm wieder! Leaf? Geht dein Chat? Bitte Leaf! Ich wollte dich mitteinbeziehen...aber du hast nicht geantwortet! bitte komm wenn dein I-net wieder geht! HUG* Hay Hay ich wollte nur sagen das ich ab dem heutigen Tage nicht mehr mit Löwe und auch nicht mehr mit Frosti abff bin und ich dir damit den Platz an ihrer Seite hinterlasse. Die schönen Tage sind gezählt. Ich und Löwe pssen nicht zusammen und ich werde ihr das tief in mir egal was sie/ich mache/sage immer nachhalten(immernoch sauer sein) und daran kann ich nichts änder...und sie auch nicht. Heute ist einer der Traurigsten Tage den ich je erlebt habe da ich doch auch seh viele schöne rpg mit Löwe/Frost hatte und es tut mir auch leid sie verlassen zu müssen. Wir alle werden immer Freundinin bleiben villeicht nicht aller beste aber wenigstens noch freunde. Es geht einfach nicht mehr mit Löwe da uns gegenseitig die Eifersuch den weg verstellt. Ich hoffe das du nicht die selben Fehler machst wie ich, so das sie noch einen hat , die immer bei ihr bleibt ...ihr seid führ einander geschaffen...Es wäre nett wenn du löwe den Text hier zeigen könntest sie würd ihn verstehen... Viel Glück LG deine 17:51, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey! Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich deine Bilder echt toll finde ! :) Caro (Lichtglanz) 2013/Juni Frage Hay Leaf ich bins Mais , ich habe eine Frage und zwar wollte ich dich fragen ob ich das was du bei deiner Freundes Liste gemacht hast( das mit Kursiv, dick usw.) auch bei meiner machen darf, da du ja auf deinem Profiel geschrieben hast das du es nicht magst wenn man die nachmacht wollte ich dich fragen, ich kann verstehen wenn du das nicht so gerne möchtest. LG deine 08:43, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ok Danke, kannst du Löwe wenn sie iann mal wieder kommt den Text zeigen also ich meine den von gestern Abend weil sie hat ihn denke ich noh nicht gelesen... LG deine 08:56, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Leider hat sie ja erstmal 2 Wochen verbot... naja Danke Lg deine 09:06, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallelulja, heiliger FC Bayern München! FC Bayern hat DREI mal das Finale gewonnen. Das ist FC-Bayern-München-Pfote XD (voll fette Tigerung XD ) : 11:29, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hoffentlich wird der '''''FCB '''''mit Pep genauso gut oder besser.... LG 14:44, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) PS: In München gibt es eine '''P'''erlacher '''E'''inkaufs'''P'''assage oder kurz '''PEP''' '''''XD''''' Und hast du das schon gelesen?(also das zweite :) ) [[Benutzer:Diamantenpelz#Paar lustige Sachen ^^|Das Zweite]] XD LG 14:49, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bitte komm rück! Hi Leafi! Bitte komm in den RPG Chat! Oder in den normalen! Bitteeeeee HDGGGDL Löwe PS: was ist mit der Siggi passiert? O.O Ein Bildchen für dich ♥ Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken das du mich so herzlich in den Chat aufgenommen hast und nie wircklich nie zu mir gemein warst...ich ich ich habe dich einfach lieb :) ok nun zum Bild >.> [[Benutzer:Sturmfell|Sturmfell]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Sturmfell|Diskussion]]) 17:57, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen Hi Chain, Ich wollte dir nur mal sagen, dass ich sehr gut verstehen(Also die Gründe zu Gehen). Oft habe ich auch solche Situationen wie du, nur im echte Leben. Ausgetrickst werden, vergessen werden, ausgelacht werden, nicht beachtet werden, betrogen werden, belogen werden etc. , diese Gefühle sind echt schlimm. Ich erlebe diese Gefühle regelmäßig. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich sozusagen eine ''Leidensgenössin ''bin. LG 16:18, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat ja, bei mir geht der Chat. Viellt. kannst du mal versuchen über die Navi-Leiste in den Chat rein zu kommen, das funktioniert manchmal. 10:14, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wiki mit kopiertem Inhalt Hm ist gut das du das gefunden hast, auch wenn nichts bearbeitet wird. Wir werden uns drum kümmern ^^ 15:41, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Also.. da heißt ich darf keine Bilder mehr malen? Schade aber was ist CA? Wenn ich nichts machen darf schade. :'( Hi. Ich habe Abensonne gemalt und wollte wissen ob er so ok ist. :) Bildd :3 hi Chain, hier ist mal ein für dich. hoffe es gefällt dir. ;) Re: Verlinkungen Hallo Chain, ich denke nicht, dass man nochmal auf Schüler verlinken sollte, da man ja, wenn man schon auf Heilerschüler klickt, auch zu der entsprechenden Seite verlinkt werden sollte und zwischen Schülern und Heilerschülern ist ja doch noch ein Unterschied. Was man allerdings machen könnte, wäre nur das schüler im Wort Heilerschüler selbst zu verlinken. Also Heiler[[Schüler|schüler]] z.B. Ob das aber notwendig ist, da müsste ich noch die anderen Fragen, wie sie das sehen. ^^ 16:05, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hi Leaf,ich wollte fragen,ob ich das mit den Tab's auch verwenden dürfte,da du es ja hasst,wenn dir jemand nachmacht...Wenn du es nicht willst,ist ok. GLG - 21:04, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) 2013/Juli